<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Know Places by umaficwriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25881202">I Know Places</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/umaficwriter/pseuds/umaficwriter'>umaficwriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries &amp; Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Damon and Rose are a Couple, Elena is an Actress, F/M, I Know Places, Inpired by Taylor Swift Song, Kalijah, Katherine and Elena are Twin Sisters, Katherine as a Model, Kennet, Klaroline, Kol is a Model, New York, Seattle, Stelena, Taylor Swift song, Weddings, mattbekah, rich people, stalkers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:53:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25881202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/umaficwriter/pseuds/umaficwriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a bump on the road, the famous model Katherine Pierce has to replace her twin sister, Elena on a campaign for the prestigious Mikaelson Inc. Technology brand. Things get more interesting when the new face of the brand and its CEO start to develop feelings for each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bonnie Bennett/Kol Mikaelson, Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore, Elijah Mikaelson/Katherine Pierce, Matt Donovan/Rebekah Mikaelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. IN THE DEAD OF NIGHT YOUR EYES SO GREEN (In the Front Porch You Smiled At Me)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HERE I AM, ONCE AGAIN… (enters Victorious’ Theme) Guys TVD, nor TO are mine, the song belongs to the FLAWLESS Taylor Swift! <br/>Notes: Okay, things you need to know firsthand before we begin: THIS IS KALIJAH OKAY? <br/>Katerina and Elena are twin sisters, Elena has the added bonus of being an actress here, as Kath is an international model! The first one changed her career name to Katherine Pierce. They are also orphans, and we won’t have Jeremy in this fic. <br/>Secondly, The Mikaelson family, composed by, Elijah, Klaus, Rebekah and Kol, owns companies in many areas, but mostly telecommunication and technology, making the eldest of the siblings, Elijah CEO, Klaus following as CFO. <br/>This fic will have Stelena, not Delena, so bear with me! As well, as Klaroline and maybe Kennet, MatBekah and DamonRose will be mentioned, but the focus here is my dear Kalijah! <br/>That said, let’s read! Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The clicking sound of high heels echoed through the corridor of the giant glass and steel building, as Katherine walked to the photoshoot room.</p><p>“Good morning, everyone! Let’s put this show on the road, shall we?” greeted the brunette while entering the room full of photographers and make-up artists.</p><p>“You’ve got to be kidding me!” exclaimed one of the models, turning around in his make-up chair to face the woman.</p><p>“Oh, it’s an absolute <em>displeasure</em> seeing you as well, Kol,” commented the lady as she sat on another char by his side.</p><p>“I thought <em>Elena</em> would be participating in this campaign?” the dark blond man put out there, not even trying to disguise his disdain on having to work with the bad twin sister, in his mind, instead.</p><p>Katherine rolled her eyes as the makeup artist started o work on her skin.</p><p>“You’re gonna have to work hard on this one there, Carly!, Kol addressed the makeup artist as Katherine threw a nearby lipstick in his direction. “Are you <em>insane</em>?! You could’ve bruised my eye!” he exclaimed detaching he lipstick with his hand.</p><p>“Serves you right, also, in case you’ve forgotten, me and Elena have the <em>same</em> looks, and you <em>dated</em> her, which makes me wonder that <em>maybe</em> you really wanted <em>me</em> instead, even though I’m way out of your league, Mikaelson.” Katherine pointed out smirking in his direction.</p><p>Kol huffed and looked away. “In your dreams, Pierce!”</p><p>“Good morning, everyone!”</p><p>“Big brother!” Kol exclaimed freeing himself from the makeup chair.</p><p>“Kol…” Klaus rolled his eyes. “Katherine.” The second brother acknowledged the brunette that only waved at him.</p><p>“How’s Caroline?” she asked as he approached the chair she was in.</p><p>“She’s fine. She’s here today, by the way, you might see her around.” He smiled with the thought of his fiancée. “How’s Elena, I thought she would be the one here today?”</p><p>“Me too!” Kol exclaimed from afar inside the changing room.</p><p>The other two rolled their eyes at him.</p><p>“He can’t get over my sister, apparently.” Pointed out Kath.</p><p>“She’s the nice one!” came his voice from the changing room again.</p><p>“She’s okay now. Only with the certainty that she <em>can’t</em> horse ride, because she’s so <em>awful</em> at it that she fell and broke her leg and a rib.”</p><p>Klaus tried to dismiss a chuckle. The duo of sisters was <em>always</em> teasing each other, Katherine more so, because she was the wicked one, per say.  </p><p>“So, Caroline called me and asked me to replace my lil’ sis on this errand.” She shrugged as the make up artist finished her work. “So, CFO or Photographer, who’s gonna be today?” she asked getting out of the chair and walking towards the other changing room.</p><p>Klaus smiled. “I get bored of the desk duty easily, Elijah is keener to that than I am.”</p><p>“Photographer it is then” Katherine smiled and went for the offered change of clothes for the photoshoot.</p><p>She had never met the great eldest brother Elijah Mikaelson. Her parents were friendly with the Mikaelsons since she can remember, witch was why Elena and Kol had dated for a while, back in the day.</p><p>Even so, Katherine wasn’t close to them like Elena was. She had always dreamt of being a model and at a young age she moved to China to pursue her career, living in Milan a short time after, and finally coming back to the States, more precisely New York, a short while before her parents tragic airplane crash.</p><p>Katherine got closer to Klaus and Caroline, being the one who introduced them to each other. She was not their BFF, she was nobody’s BFF, but she was certainly acquainted with them, motive she was one o their bridesmaids, aside from Elena and Bonnie, the grand trio of female friends that importunated Katherine all chances they got since Elena met the girls in High School.  </p><p>There was the little Mikaelson sister, Rebekah, this one Katherine knew because she was Stefan, Elena’s boyfriend, blonde ex.</p><p>A small world indeed.</p><p>The brunette got out of the changing room in a long, fluttery red dress and another pair of high heels, her long curls cascading down her back.</p><p>“You can say she’s the devil, you can’t say she doesn’t look like an angel, though.” Klaus stated as his brother got close to him near the positioned camera.</p><p>“<em>Lucifer</em> was <em>also</em> an angel” Kol observed walking away rom his brother in Katherine’s direction.</p><p>“Okay, guys, you can bring the devices now.” Klaus commanded to the other employees around them.</p><p>The campaign was toward new cellphones and tech things for the mass population, so they needed two famous models for that. At first, Elena and Kol were chosen, because Elena was a well-known actress, and Kol a model, as Katherine was herself. Although Elena’s accident had come to them like a wrecking ball and they didn’t have the time to wait for her to get better, so they contacted her twin sister, it was difficult to find a common ground for them to take the photos, because Katherine was a prestigious model.</p><p>In the end, Caroline sked her, as did Elena, and she flew from New York to Seattle to attend to this shoot.</p><p>“Let the games begin!” announced Klaus as a loud rock music started in the background and he started to work on the shots.</p><p>***</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Gossip Hunters Blog!!!</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Hello, dear readers! </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Do we have another <em>ship</em> among us?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>KolPierce</em>
  </strong>
  <strong> is an item? </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The famous model Katherine Pierce and also model Kol Mikaelson were seen together leaving the Mikaelson Enterprises building this afternoon! </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Maybe he went to introduce his lady to his brothers? </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Although, they probably know each other already, since Kol dated Katherine’ sister, Elena a couple years ago, and the first is Caroline Forbes and Klaus Mikaelson bridesmaid. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>This is the first time the pair is spotted together, and it’s also strange that Katherine would leave NYFW to meet just a friend, don’t you think? </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>We’ll stay right here, trying to dig more information for you guys! </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Xoxo </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>GHB </strong>
</p><p>***</p><p>“Information my ass!” outraged Kol through greeted teeth.</p><p>“I would <em>die</em>, before dating you Kol, you’re too young for me”, stated Katherine as she looked the streets passing by through the limousine windows. “don’t worry, I’ll call Nadia and ask her to print a note where I deny our relationship.”</p><p>“That could be good for the campaign coming up.” Klaus made his presence known for the first time in the car.</p><p>“You would <em>love</em> that, wouldn’t you Niklaus?” Kol snorted facing his brother by his side.</p><p>“I’m just saying...” The curly blonde shrugged and continued to scroll though his phone.</p><p>The trio was now headed to the Mikaelson manor. Where Klaus and Caroline lived together, to make the house-like pictures and videos they needed for the campaign.</p><p>“So,” Klaus started. “when are you headed back to New York, Katherine?”</p><p>The girl smiled and was about to answer when her cellphone dinged with a new message.</p><p>The smile disappeared from her features when she saw the text and a horror expression took its place for the briefest of moments.  </p><p>“Katherine?” Klaus curved his body ahead to reach for her arm, but the smile was already back on her face.</p><p>Kath took a deep breath and looked ahead into Klaus’ eyes. “Oh, New York? Next week! I have some friends to visit here, in Seattle, then I’ll be outta here, only coming back to your wedding.”</p><p>“As she actually <em>has</em> any…” threw Kol rolling his eyes.</p><p>“I’m starting to think you wanna <em>be</em> me, Kol? You know what they say, right?” she offered and winked in the older Mikaelson direction.</p><p>The blonde man winked back and restarted scrawling in his phone.</p><p>Katherine looked outside and sighed. It was happening <em>again</em>.</p><p>***</p><p>“Nadia?” the one-minute older twin heard the call connect.</p><p>“Katherine? Are you okay?” came her best friend and P.A question. Katherine loathed speaking over the phone, so if she was doing it right now, it could only mean…</p><p>“It happened <em>again</em>!” came the model brunette exasperated voice.</p><p>“I’m already working on finding you a new number, also another hotel.”</p><p>“I’m staying at my parents house, here in Seattle, Nadia. I can’t go to a Hotel, Elena’s going to get suspicious.” She paced around the back patio glancing sideways to see through the glass’ French doors the crew busying around.</p><p>She heard Nadia sigh deeply on the other side.</p><p> “You should tell her, though.”</p><p>“I will, Nadia, just not right now…”</p><p>“So, what you want me to do, then?” asked her P.A and closest friend.</p><p>Katherine looked around her, her sigh lost in a luxurious black car approaching through the driveway.</p><p>“Arrange for another cellphone number, and cancel my appointments and shoots ‘till I say so.”</p><p>“Katheri-“, Nadia tried to put some sense in her boss and friend think head. Working was the thing Katherine loved the most, and if she was giving in on that, she must’ve been really scared.</p><p>The thing with this stalker, was that he or she, left creepy messages on her phone, on her personal e-mail, send her letters with terrorizing drawings and even took pictures of moments it wasn’t supposed to.</p><p>In the beginning, she and Nadia thought it was an over the top fan, even a paparazzi, but things started to grow stranger, and Katherine was always great with fans and photographers, therefore they couldn’t find a motive, aside from a psych stalker.</p><p>Both girls informed the police as soon as things started to get scary, although the authorities never discovered much, and that left Katherine and Nadia hand tied and without knowing what to do for sure.</p><p>Katherine security detail was heavier now, nothing that could bring wind to the tabloids’ fire though, her phone had changed a handful of times in the last six months, as well as her email and address, but that was it.</p><p>“I’ll talk to you later, okay?” informed the brunette model as she put her phone aside and looked inside the house, that was having another commotion.</p><p>“Katherine!” Caroline called her as the curly brunette approached the room.</p><p>“Hey Care”, she greeted the blonde with a hug. “How’re you doing? Klaus said you were at the company?”</p><p>“I was, but I wanted to get home earlier, and see you!” the perky girl said walking to another room with Kath by her side.</p><p>The model smiled as they entered the spacious kitchen.</p><p>“What about me, <em>sister</em>?” Kol inquired watching both ladies, as he opened the fridge double doors to take a bite to eat.</p><p>Caroline rolled her eyes to her brother-in-law’s antics.</p><p>“Nobody cares about you brother.” Came a different voice behind the girls.</p><p>Katherine turned around and saw Klaus and another man walking up to them.</p><p>“I must agree with Elijah, and you all know that that is rare, so yeah, Kol you’re <em>down</em>.” Klaus pointed, saluting his fiancée with a chase kiss.</p><p>“<em>Ew</em>!” Kol mimicked gaging and rolled his orbs closing the refrigerator’s doors.</p><p>“I believe you haven’t met Elijah yet, Katherine?” Klaus stated as said brother looked in Katherine’s direction.</p><p>Elijah Mikaelson was like out of a romance novel.</p><p>Hard brown eyes, perfect styled chestnut hair, tailored and expensive suit, Italian shoes, intoxicating aftershave lotion, and a presence that could make you doubt yourself.</p><p><em>Could</em>.</p><p>Yes <em>could</em>, because Katerina Petrova, usually known as Katherine Pierce, wasn’t one to be intimidated by anyone.  </p><p>“I believe we did not.” The eldest brother proffered.</p><p>Okay, add a posh, <em>sexy</em> as <em>hell</em> accent.</p><p>“I’m Elijah, you must be Katherine?” he offered his right hand to her.</p><p>Katherine took his hand and yelped in surprise when he kissed the back of it.</p><p>Okay, you can also add <em>gentleman</em> to the list.</p><p>“Nice to meet you, Elijah, I’m Katherine.” She was looking deep into his eyes and the minutes seemed to stop just for a moment.</p><p>“You could say you’ve already met her, Elena’s her twin sister.” Kol offered preparing himself a PB &amp; J sandwich over the kitchen marble counter.</p><p>“And you know <em>everything</em> there is to know about Elena, don’t you Kol? So much, she preferred <em>breaking</em> her own leg <em>and</em> rib to be free from this shoot only to not face you awful countenance”</p><p>“Your ittle-“</p><p>“<em>Enough</em> you two!” Klaus exclaimed alternating his look on both of them.</p><p>“I like her already.” Stated Elijah with a smirk appearing on his features.</p><p>Caroline laughed and tried to break the tension with a question, “what about the photoshoot? Are you guys finished?”</p><p>“We are <em>finally</em>, love!” Klaus answered, “I don’t know for how much longer I could handle those two.”</p><p>“Oh, <em>such</em> a drama queen!” Kol interfered.</p><p>“Since we’re finished, I think I’m gonna call Stefan, or a taxi’, Pierce announced as she started walking out of the room.</p><p>“I just talked with Stef before I got here, he’s at Damon and Rose’s house, I could lend you my car?” Caroline offered. She and Stefan were BFF’s since Katherine could remember, it was Caroline who introduced Elena and him, over a year ago.</p><p>“Nonsense, Katherine, you can ride with me, I only came to see how the photoshoot was going, I’m headed back to the company right now, I can drop you home, if you accept?” Elijah offered and looked deep into her brown eyes.</p><p>It seemed every time he did that the time stopped.</p><p>Usually, Katherine would’ve taken Caroline’s car, but Elijah was kindly offering her a lift, also, this stalker thing made her uneasy, so she took a deep breath diverting her look from his and facing Caroline and Klaus.</p><p>“No need Care, I’m going o accept Elijah’s offer.”</p><p>The blonde couple nodded and bid their goodbyes to Katherine and to the Mikaelson Enterprises CEO while watching them walk outside the manor.</p><p>***</p><p>“When you said you would ‘drop me home’ you <em>really</em> meant that, huh?” she wondered out loud as she and Elijah ascended the stairs to her family’s glamorous front porch.</p><p>He chuckled and stared at her intensely.</p><p>Their ride there was, mostly, uneventful. Except for Elijah’s driver asking for her autograph for his daughter, that was a huge fan, in his words.</p><p>Katherine even borrowed the driver’s phone to record a little video for who she knew now, was called Alice.</p><p>“How’s Elena?” he asked as he caught her fumbling with her keys.</p><p>“She’s okay, I guess.” The brunette shrugged and faced the man in front of her.</p><p>“I apologize for my brother’s attitude, he acts like a teenager, most times.”</p><p>“It’s okay, he was always like this, even when dating Elena, it’s not problem, Elijah.” Assured the woman with a small smile adorning her face.</p><p>The smile he was holding was dashing. Katherine wouldn’t normally soar for men, on the contrary, they did it for her. Usually they would flirt with her senseless trying to get a reaction out of her, but the man standing right in front of her, didn’t make even the <em>slightest</em> effort, he was naturally charming and respectful.</p><p>Or maybe he was just being polite and she was seeing things.</p><p><em>Yeah</em>, that was probably the case, yes.</p><p>“You need to get back to the company I presume, I don’t wanna hold you”, she started and moved the hand holding her bag close to her body to his forearm. “thanks for the ride, you’re a very nice man, Elijah. It was a pleasure.”</p><p>He looked down at her hand and thought the both felt the fire creeping from there to the rest of their bodies.</p><p>“The pleasure was mine, Katerina.” He responded and moved away from their bubble, descending the stairs in direction to his limo.</p><p>She watching as he unbuttoned his suit jacket as entering the car in his farewell.</p><p>Katherine turned around as the vehicle moved away and as she turned the key in the lock, she stopped her action and looked behind her.</p><p><em>Katerina</em>?  </p><p>How the <em>hell</em> he dared call her that?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. You Stand With Yor Hand on My Waistline</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Before you read below, I have to inform that I have a Kalijah playlist on Spotify called ‘Kalijah – Katherine and Elijah’ so, please go there and listen to some music I carefully chose to represent their relationship on this fic as well as on my other ones, also as cannon;not cannon! And now, enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Premieres and launchings in general were the least favorite part of Katherine’s work.</p><p>She couldn’t press point if it was the bright flashes assaulting her sigh, or the ridiculous questions reporters often dropped at her lap, or the amount of time she would be smiling non stop to people she didn’t even like.</p><p>The greatest part though?</p><p>Dressing up.</p><p>Katherine Pierce was wearing back lace all over her body.</p><p>The dress was short in the front and had a long tail following behind her steps. The highest heels <em>ever</em> were shinny black and the bodice hugged all her curves graciously, as well as the sleeves in rich lace surrounded her arms and shoulders.</p><p>As always, the model was dressed to kill and diverge all eyes to herself.</p><p>All that to attend the launching of the new Mikaelson Inc. devices, <em>also</em> to impress a <em>certain</em> CEO.</p><p>Since the day Elijah gave her a lift home, Katherine couldn’t get him out of her mind. <em>At</em> <em>all</em>. One of the reasons were that he had called her by her birth name, <em>Katerina</em>. <em>Nobody</em>, aside from an angry Elena, called her that anymore. Even so that was her <em>real</em> name, press and friends addressed to the modern version of her name, reason why she always referred herself as <em>Katherine</em>. He’d probably read her name on a contract or something, maybe <em>Kol</em> told her she didn’t like to be called that anymore…</p><p>She <em>really</em> didn’t.</p><p>But <em>him</em> saying the name gave it a nice ring. He used all the letter’ sounds to create a perfect accent and tone… As he already didn’t have a to die for accent already.</p><p>Okay, <em>maybe</em> Kath had a crush, but what could she say? He was… <em>different</em>. As cliché as that sounded it was the raw truth. She had dated businessman before, usually they were <em>ridiculously</em> snob and self-centered, ignoring her accomplishments and only caring about what was inside her skirts. Sometimes that was <em>fine</em>, because she didn’t care about them either, she just wanted a good time, but most times, this fact made her feel like just a pretty face, brainless and stupid, both things she wasn’t.</p><p>Inside the building, after all the red carpet fuzz, she held <em>numerous</em> amounts of devices to take pictures holding, also pictures beside Kol, Klaus and finally Elijah.</p><p>He stood by her side, his large hand on her waistline, both smiling. His perfume consuming her senses, his warm hand burning a hole in her thin dress, making Katherine feel the heat in her core. She hoped he was feeling the fire creeping in where her hand slide over his back on top of the expensive suit jacket.</p><p>“How you’ve been, Katerina?” he asked when the photographers and reporters left their side to talk to Kol, Klaus and Caroline over the other side of the salon, giving the brunette couple a moment’s privacy.</p><p>She looked at her black painted nails and toyed with the short front ends of her dress before answering him. “I’ve been okay, I guess.” And offered him a sincere smile, while watching him do the same.</p><p>A waiter passed by and handed them both flutes of champagne.</p><p>Elijah observed her figure as she downed half of her drink in one gulp, he chuckled. The man already knew he made her uncomfortable, and he <em>kinda</em> liked that.</p><p>He wasn’t one to insist on a lady. Elijah wasn’t one to insist in <em>anything</em> other than business maters he believed <em>vehemently</em>, so imagine his surprise when he met Katerina Petrova, or Katherine Pierce as she was called these days, and he couldn’t phantom to get her out of his mind.</p><p>His usually racing thoughts towards negotiations and projects regarding his family firm, were dominated by doe mischievous eyes, brown long locks and lean perfumed body. Elijah already knew her face, after all, Kol had dated her twin sister, and his sister in law, Caroline have been friends with Elena since forever, so her continence wasn’t strange to his eyes. Besides, her picture was presented to him before the trade with her sister on the campaign, not that they needed it, because aside from their personality and mane, Elena had straight hair, the Petrova sisters were exactly the same.</p><p>He, <em>finally</em> admitted to himself that morning over a cup of black coffee and looking outside his penthouse view, that he was, in fact, smitten with Katherine, without being so much as two hours in her presence. She was <em>captivating</em> like that, and for what he was gathering from her attitude around him, Elijah dared say she felt the same way.</p><p>“I hope Elena’s fine?” he offered trying to make small talk.</p><p>Usually he wasn’t this blunt talking to women, but he really didn’t know a lot about her, so he tried the easiest way.</p><p>“She’s being a <em>bitch</em>, but that’s not my problem, Stefan’s with her. I <em>swear</em>, that man is a <em>saint</em>, because there’s only <em>so</em> much one can take of lil’ doppelganger antics.”</p><p>“Let’s hope you never break a leg then, I guess?” he smirked at her and she opened a wide smile.</p><p>“Already did when we both were little brats, I <em>love</em> horse riding, and sometimes, accidents come with the package.” Explained the brunette model as another waiter passed by them. Elijah collected two other glasses of white wine this time, and offered her one.</p><p>“Tell me more.” He asked in interest.</p><p>Katherine was sort of taken aback. Normally, men didn’t want to know about her childhood stories, figuring by their idiotic selves that she was a barbie as a child, hence her model career. Oh, were they <em>wrong</em>!</p><p>Both moved to a lounge area and sat on a sofa as Katherine started telling about the day she broke her leg at seven years old, only to start another one, when that was over, about when she came back rom China for a weekend and she and Elena threw a party at their family state with lots of alcohol and, of course, drugs. She was emancipated at the time and <em>almost</em> got arrested, if it wasn’t for Kol’ sweet talking the police, and that was when him and Elena started their relationship at that time.</p><p>They both were laughing and sipping their drinks. Elijah was enchanted with her natural way of telling the tales and her wicked behavior when facing trouble. If only he knew the trouble approaching her nowadays…</p><p>“Now, enough about me! Tell some dirty secret about the great Elijah Mikaelson?” she asked leaning her upper body ahead and touching his forearm, as she’d done at her front porch days ago.</p><p>“If I told you, I would have to kill you;” he classically answered and she drank from her glass, without breaking eye contact.</p><p>He smiled, “I was the nerdy type.”</p><p>“<em>No</em> <em>way</em>!” Kath exclaimed hanging her head back and bursting into laughter. “now you <em>have</em> to elaborate.”</p><p>Elijah smirked and drank from his forth drink that night, a scotch on the rocks. “I wasn’t a <em>total</em> nerd, per say, just liked literature and board games, aside from rock music, I wasn’t much into partying as were my siblings, so I guess that gave away my title as the family nerd.” He explained, letting the tips of his fingers ghostly run through her uncovered knee.</p><p>That was the first time that night that Katherine cursed the front length of her dress.</p><p>“I see…” she let the phrase die and once more they were speechless in front of each other.</p><p>“Katherine?” Caroline intruded their moment, “excuse me? We need you and Kol to take the last of the pictures, I <em>swear</em> after that you can have as much alcohol as you like and get <em>really</em> wasted!”</p><p>Katherine rolled her eyes but smiled at Caroline.</p><p>“I hope your wedding won’t have that many pictures, Care.” Protested Kath getting up from her position in the lounge couch and following the blonde.</p><p>***</p><p>The cocktails were flowing freely now and the music was loud. The party was on full swing and the devices were already on the list of sold outs, even though it was only a couple hours they were launched. Seemed like Kol and Katherine were <em>indeed</em> an amazing addiction to publicity.  </p><p>Elijah had been engrossed in conversations around the room, and they haven’t had the time to talk again, so Katherine bid her goodbyes to Caroline, Klaus and some other people she knew around and sipped the last of her <em>cosmo</em> before getting out of the party.</p><p>She was so used to the NYC yellow cabs, that she called for one, even though she could have rented a limo with a <em>chauffeur</em>. Katherine obviously <em>adored</em> the perks of being a super model, but she just didn’t see the need of depending on security detail around the clock. She shrugged and looked down at her phone. Only 5 minutes ‘till the taxi was here.</p><p>There were some people gathered in groups around her, clicking glasses and laughing, as well as some paparazzi taking pictures of some drunken patrons getting out of the party, certainly to sell to some gossip magazine.</p><p>Katherine heard steps approaching her by her left and when she turned around, there wasn’t anyone.</p><p><em>Odd</em>.</p><p>But then, she felt someone passing by her side again, only this time, the person stumbled on her right shoulder.</p><p>“<em>Hey</em>! Watch it!” she said rubbing her shoulder and upper arm.</p><p>The strange human being continued to walk ahead, in his or hers black hood and pants.</p><p>Katherine could feel a chill running down her spine already and the <em>damn</em> taxi wasn’t there yet! That was when she noticed a piece of paper folded on the ground.</p><p>She bent down to pick it up and with shaky hands, unfolded the strange note.</p><p>
  <strong>IsN’t it FANCY fInD yoU hERe Katherine?</strong>
</p><p>“Katerina?”</p><p>The brunette snaped her neck to the side to see who called her. Pupils dilatated  and hands still shaking, she took a deep breath when she focused on the man in front of her. Elijah.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” he noticed her ‘caught in a headlight’ demeanor and walked closer to her.</p><p>“Oh, nothing.” Kath tried to brush him off and hide the note behind her back, without much success.</p><p>Where was the <em>damn</em> taxi?!</p><p>Elijah gently took the folded white sheet from her trebling hands and read what was inside.</p><p>“Who delivered this?” came his questioning. He was wearing a tight face, probably the one he used with his employees, Katherine guessed</p><p>“Must be a innocent prank, nothing to be worried about.” She shrugged and watched her taxi approaching a few meters away.</p><p>“I doubt it.” Stated the brown haired man putting away the note in one of his jacket’s pockets.</p><p>She tried to smile, but her lips were also shaking, as well as her legs. She couldn’t say if it was the cold wind cutting through the crispy Seattle night,, or her fears emerging from inside of her.</p><p>“I have to go.”</p><p>“Yes, you better,” he diverged his eyes from her for an instant to pick up his phone from his jacket’s pocket. That was when he noticed Katherine opening the cab’s back door. “Where do you <em>think</em> you’re going?”</p><p>She looked at him surprised and with a question mark all over her face.</p><p>“<em>Home</em>?”</p><p>“No way you’re getting inside this cab, Katerina.” He pointed out and fished out his wallet from his pocket. He extended his arm inside the cab through the passenger’s window and payed the driver, closing the backdoor and pulling Katherine in his direction. “Thank you, sir have a good night’s work.” He saluted as the pair watched the car moving away from them.</p><p>“Why in <em>hell</em> did you do that?” Kat inquired fuming and balancing her weigh on her other heel.</p><p>“You’re going home with me, of course.” Elijah informed her as he typed on his mobile. “I just texted my driver.” Elijah ponted out like it was obvious.</p><p>He heard her buffing by his side. He chuckled, but as soon as the sound came it was gone.</p><p>“Are you okay?” he wanted to know looking in her direction with the corner of his eyes. It was clear to him the nite she received wasn’t just a prank. Her body language and reaction as he got closer to her when he did were evidence enough.</p><p>“Thanks.” she averter the question, but smiled nonetheless.</p><p>***</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Gossip Hunters Blog!!! </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>And it seems like Katherine Pierce type is Mikaelson men! </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The model, (25) was seen with the CEO of Mikaelson Enterprises, Elijah Mikaelson, (32). </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>We recently, discovered she’s the face of the new company’s campaign, so it appears that aside from a big check and probably a lifetime job, Katherine fished also Elijah’s attention as well?! </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>What are your bets on how long this is goin’ to last? </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Elijah is certainly a long-term relationship guy, as you guys remember his last girlfriend Hayley, right? 6 years is A LOT! </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>On the other hand, our Kat isn’t that long commitment kinda gal, would you say? </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Is Kalijah a thing? </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Only time will tell, and while that doesn’t come, you can access the link below to recap all Katherine’s exes! </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Xoxo </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>GHB </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So? Are you guys still there? What do you think so far? I have to say I love slow burn, readin I mean, when the matter is me writing it I suck, so I prefer trow it all there at once! Hpefully I’m not being the flash-like. See you guys next chapter! xx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I Know Places We Won’t Be Found</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys! Hope you’re liking this fic so far. I love writing it and I’m so glad for all the hits, kudos, favs and followers! Thank you!!!! Just a reminder to listen ‘Kalijah- Katherine and Elijah’ my Spotify playlist.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I thought you were more a limo kind of guy?” Katherine observed as she watched the Seattle landscape passing fast through the tinted windows of Elijah’ SUV.</p><p>He humorous snorted in return and didn’t turn his look from his phone to glance at the woman on his side. “I am a man of cars, Katerina. Like you’re a woman of shoes, I presume?” He shrugged and only then graced her with his complete attention.</p><p>Kat could make out the outline of his jaw and profile in the dark of the car. Some post lamps outside provided certain light inside the vehicle and with that she watched his dark chocolate eyes pouring down curiosity at her.</p><p>Nonetheless, she smiles, even though she doubted he could see anything aside from shadows. “You guessed it right.”</p><p>He nodded and looked down at his phone again, clearing his throat before starting: “And it seems like Katherine’ Pierce’s type is Mikaelson men…”</p><p>Katherine turned her face in his direction alarmed.</p><p>Elijah only smiled and chuckled.</p><p>“It looks like those gossip vultures strike again.”</p><p>“Tell me about it! I thought the New York tabloids were awful, but they seem to have a good match over here.” Kath pointed out and sighed heavily looking out the widows once more.</p><p>“And with that it’s easier to track you down, I presume?” he told her in a low condescending voice, as if he was sorry for that.</p><p>“I guess…” she was starting to say something else, when the car came to a stop.</p><p>“We’re here.” The driver, that wasn’t the same as Katherine met, last she was in Elijah’s car, announced.</p><p>One of Elijah’s body guards opened the doors for them to get out and they were going to examine her for any foreign items, but Elijah prevented them from it, saying she was okay to go up to his penthouse.</p><p>“Fancy.” Katherine dropped when they were alone in the elevator.</p><p>Elijah looked at her from the corners of his eyes and offered her a smile, without properly facing her.</p><p>Instants later, the sound of transportation arriving at its destination took them both out of their own minds. The elevator doors opened and Elijah gesticulated with his hand for Katerina to get out first.</p><p>“Thanks,” muttered the lady doing as she was offered. “Nice condo.” Kat commented turning around in place to gather her surroundings.</p><p>“Thank you.” Elijah replied as he walked the two steps down to his massive living area.</p><p>The apartment had its design wide open. Most of the decoration consisted in dark wood, steel and glass. The walls were all spotless glass, she could see the city and its busyness below them, as well as the starts in the bright cloudless night sky. Katherine was sure if she got closer, she could even make out her own reflection over the stainless ground to the ceiling windows.</p><p>The brunette followed Elijah with her eyes, as the man stood by the bar in the corner of the wide open room, pouring himself a drink. Scotch on the rocks, she presumed.</p><p>“Can I offer you a drink?” he questioned her, deflecting his stare from the action in hand and staring deeply into her eyes.</p><p>“Sure,” the girl accepted, going down the two steps in his direction.</p><p>He prepared for her the same drink he was having and Katherine didn’t protest, or asked for anything else. She was more like a tequila or wine kind of girl, but she could down any beverage she was offered. Also, she assumed she would need the hard liquor to calm her nerves down.</p><p>He handed her the drink and walked to the sofa, she did the same, taking a seat by his side, but keeping her distance at the same time.</p><p>Elijah waited ‘till she downed at least two gulps to initiate a conversation.</p><p>“Do you want to talk about what happened?” he inquired, leaning forward and depositing his glass over the coffee table in front of them, and leaning back on the comfortable couch, relaxing his arm over the back of it, staring at her in the process.</p><p>Katherine cleared her throat as swirling the drink in her hands. She took the bit of courage that was left in her and turned herself to imitate his position on the couch, facing her host.</p><p>Strange how in the beginning of the night she was reserved about being in his presence, and now, he was the constant who could make her feel safe.</p><p>“It all started last year,” she started and sipped from her glass. “At first, was just some call here and there, some scary letters such as this night’s, and then pictures were sent to Nadia’s, my assistant and best friend, doorstep, as well as mine’s,” explained Kat as she fumbled with her fingers, holding the almost empty glass. “We contacted the police, but they didn’t find anything, after that, the stalker, per say, disappeared for a while, then I started dating an Italian model, and our intimate pics were sent to him and me. Of course he didn’t believe my stalker story, and thought it was me who did that humorless prank…”</p><p>Elijah was nodding every now and again, his hand had travelled from his own knee to hers, moving softly, trying to assure her she was safe there with him.</p><p>Katherine took a deep breath and finished her drink, putting it down at the glass and steel coffee table.</p><p>“We broke up, and the week that followed was <em>horrible</em>, I had pictures taken of me everywhere I went, that was normal occurrence, because <em>hello</em>, <em>paparazzi</em>, except those pics were inside my apartment, and from photoshoot’s backstage where I <em>knew</em> most of the crew…”</p><p>“And the police didn’t do anything?” he wanted to know, grasping her hand in his that wasn’t over the sofa’s back.</p><p>Katherine looked down at their intertwined fingers and gave out a small smile.</p><p>“They tried, but again, couldn’t find anything. I couldn’t go public, for to attract more <em>psycho</em>, so I started to live in hotels, and that was when Elena called me to horse ride a couple weeks ago, she broke her limb and asked me to replace her at your company’s campaign. He or she wasn’t aware I was living in New York anymore, because Nadia suggested we did some <em>Instagram</em> posts where I said I was moving back to Italy.”</p><p>“So how did He of she found you?”</p><p>“The day of the photoshoot for the campaign he or she texted me when we were driving to the manor, to finish the shoot.” She finished with a deep sigh. “I really don’t know what to do.” Kat confessed and looked away from him, trying to keep her tears at bay.</p><p>Katherine Pierce wasn’t one to show weakness, but oddly enough and without so much as a solid friendship, she was trusting that man with her fears and tears.</p><p>He moved to get a little bit closer.</p><p>“It’s going to be okay, Katerina. I’m going to help you in any way that I can. I’m going to talk with my head of security to fix you a security detail while you’re in Seattle, and also pull some strings with the SPD to investigate, hell I’ll even talk to the FBI director myself if needed. But, for tonight, you’ll stay here with me.”</p><p>Noticing his choice of words, Elijah cleared his throat and talked again, “in my house,”</p><p>Katherine offered him a smirk and wiped the rebel little droplets that fell down her olive face.</p><p>“I-I- don’t know what to say? How come you help a stranger?”</p><p>Elijah smirked and caressed her hand once more before moving it to her face, cradling her cheek and running his thumb over her lower lip.</p><p>“Don’t say anything. Besides, you’re no stranger.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Her voice not above a whisper as he came closer to her face.</p><p>He smiled genuinely at her and was about to touch their lips when a loud ringtone startled the pair. It was Katherine’s phone.</p><p>“<em>Damn</em>.” Elijah heard her mumbling as she fished her cell from her clutch over the floor.</p><p>“Elena?” she answered confusion all over her face.</p><p>“Where are you?” came her twin’s voice from the other side.</p><p>“I’m at-“ Katherine faced Elijah that had gone to the bar behind the couch. “at a friend’s house, why?”</p><p>“You could’ve at least told me, bitch! I was worried sick. Besides, I have something to tell you.”</p><p>Katherine rolled her eyes at her sister’s antics.</p><p>“If I am a bitch so are you, twin sis” clarified the curly girl.</p><p>She could almost hear Elena’s eyes rolling on the other side of the line.</p><p>“Well, guess you’re gonna have to wait to hear what it is then. Since you’re alive, I’m hanging up on you now. Bye.”</p><p>Katherine didn’t even got the chance to bid her goodbye before the line went dead. She moved her cell from her ear and looked at the black screen in disbelief.</p><p>What a <em>whore</em>!</p><p>“Is everything okay?” Elijah asked approaching her and handing her another glass of scotch.</p><p>“Yeah… Elena just wanted to know of my whereabouts.” Kat clarified, taking the glass and sipping from it.</p><p>The silence dominated the ambient and Elijah cleared his throat for the second time that evening.</p><p>“Should I show you your room?”</p><p>Katherine got on her two feet and followed him up the large modern wooden stairs, leaving her glass over the side table by the couch. The second floor was as wide as the first and imitated its design with the ground-ceiling windows, only it divided in two large corridors that led to several doors.</p><p>He led her to the left one and they walked three doors ‘till he opened one and waited for her to go first.</p><p>The room was pristine cleaned and in various shades of blue. Her favorite color.</p><p>Katherine smiled despite herself and turned around to face him.</p><p>“Thank you,” she said again that night.</p><p>“Don’t mention it.” He dismissed shrugging, his hands in his trousers pockets by now. “I’ll let you be now, anything you want, my room is across the corridor.” Announced the CEO, turning around to leave the room.</p><p>“Elijah?” she called and the tall man turned his head in her direction.</p><p>Katerina walked the short distance between them and gripped at his lapels, fully turning him to her and capturing his full lips with hers.</p><p>The kiss grew hungry in just one second and his hands wrapped around her tiny waist as her own roamed through his shoulders and upper arms, stopping at the nape of his neck to caress his hair, pulling at it a little, getting a pleasure hiss out of him.</p><p>Elijah nibbled on her lower lip in return, as they parted for much needed air and smirked as her moan echoed through the bedroom.</p><p>Katherine smiled still with her eyes closed and ghostly kissed him as she rode out the ecstasy and electricity of kissing Elijah..</p><p>“Good night, Katerina,” Elijah whispered unwrapping his arms from her body.</p><p>The lady didn’t utter a sound as the door closed in front of her, separating the pair.</p><p>Katherine allowed herself sit on the bed and fall back giggling with a hand over her lips, her digits tracing the path Elijah had made with his own lips.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I had an author’s block while writing this chapter. I knew what I wanted for the story, I just didn’t quite knew how to pass it on… now I guess I did it, right? See ya next.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. It’s A Scene And We’re Out Here In Plain Sight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys! Sorry for the delay. I had the most horrible author’s block, and couldn’t be satisfied with anything I’d write, so yeah… Also, remember to check my ‘Kalijah – Katherine and Elijah’ playlist on Spotify!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Katherine woke up to her loud ringtone, harshily bringing her out of the most amazing dream. Or should she say, <em>memory?</em></p><p>“Okay, it’s,” she moved the phone from her ear and looked at the time. “like 10 in the morning, but in my defense I came super late from a party yesterday, so what do you want, Nadia?”</p><p>She could <em>hear</em> Nadia’s eyes rolling over the phone.</p><p>“I just wanted to check on you, Kat. Are you okay?”</p><p>Katherine sighed and seated up in bed.</p><p>“Something happened yesterday...” There was a pause. “I received a note, I can text you a picture.”</p><p>“<em>What</em>?!”</p><p>“Calm down!” Katherine tried to sound confident. “Elijah arrived just when I’ve read it, and the person who delivered it was far gone already. He brought me to his condo.” The model brunette explained last night’s events.</p><p>“Elijah in like, Elijah Mikaelson, your employee?”</p><p>It was time for Katherine to roll her orbs.</p><p>“You sound like I was his mistress,” Kath pointed out and swung her legs off bed, getting up and going to watch the movement outside her window.</p><p>“I’m just surprised, that’s all.”</p><p>“We also kissed.”</p><p>“I knew it!” came Nadia’ shirking voice and laugh.</p><p>“There’s just <em>something</em> between us…”</p><p>“It’s called <em>sexual</em> <em>tension</em>, Katherine.” Nadia stated matter of factly.</p><p>“The thing is: I’m at his house and I don’t know what to do next?”</p><p>“You could start getting out of the bed and having some coffee, before you make the walk of shame.”</p><p>“There is <em>no</em> walk of shame, if there was no act to be shameful about, Nadia,” Katherine clarified and turned around, facing last night’s gown and shoes by an armchair in the corner.</p><p>“If you say so…” knowing Katherine Pierce, Nadia doubted her friend wouldn’t have closed the deal if she wanted to.</p><p>“I should go.” Katherine announced.</p><p>“Stay safe. Bye.” Nadia ended the call before her boss could say something else.</p><p>Katherine threw her cell over the bed and walked into the adjacent bathroom. It was kind of pointless take a shower if she was going to dress in the same clothes as the night’s before, still showering she went, and after feeling much fresher, Katherine wore her black sexy gown, leaving the shoes off.</p><p>She went downstairs with all the courage she could muster.</p><p>Entering the open kitchen, she caught Elijah having a cup of coffee by the counter.</p><p>“Morning,” she greeted a little self-conscious. She wasn’t used to people outside her close circle seeing her without make up, or barefoot. Normally, people saw her looking nothing less than perfect.</p><p>Elijah looked up his tablet, beside his beverage and smiled at her.</p><p>“Morning,” came his greeting. “Had a good night’ sleep, I hope?”</p><p>She only nodded suddenly a bit shy.</p><p>Katherine watched as his forearms’ muscles flexed under his white man shirt as he moved away from the counter and turned around, pouring her a cup of coffee.</p><p>He offered her the pristine white cup and watched as their hands touched. The electrifying feeling coursed through his veins and he doubted she hasn’t felt it too.</p><p>“Thank you,” she murmured taking a sip and downing herself in the bar stool.</p><p>After an instant of awkwardness, Katherine initiated. “I had a wonderful night’ sleep. Thanks to you.”</p><p>He beamed a dashing smile at her direction and she sustained the look he was giving her.</p><p>Usually, Katherine would’ve had jumped his bones by the ‘morning after’ sleeping in some guy’s house. But she, for some unknown reason, wanted to take this, - whatever this was -, slow. Afraid she would have an incident like the Italian one?</p><p>She had a history of being hasty in anything she did. From a young age, Katerina already knew what she wanted, a little bit later, she was living abroad to pursue a career, and now she had everything she wanted and felt <em>almost</em> complete with that.</p><p>She hadn’t had a history of jumping into conclusions though. And that was exactly why she was feeling cautious about Elijah.</p><p>From the first moment they encountered, she caught something around them. A kind of energy you just didn’t have around anyone else, you know?</p><p>However, just because she was certain that he felt it too, that wouldn’t make her scare him with her way of living.</p><p>On the other hand, just across from the beautiful lady occupying one of his bar stools, Elijah had similar thoughts.</p><p>God knew it wasn’t a long time ago he had intercourse. He was a wealth as fuck kind of business man, after all. Still, he couldn’t say the same about relationships.</p><p>His last one had been great for a couple of years, he even thought Hayley was the woman he was going to marry one day. Elijah could not say he wasn’t planning on it for sure.</p><p>She had an established career as a business lawyer, - that was how they met - and at some point, he thought they wanted the same things.</p><p>Apparently not, seeing she ended things without so much as a plausible reason. Hayley had simply said love wasn’t enough and that she wanted more.</p><p>More of what?</p><p>Elijah admitted he wasn’t always there. He had a busy schedule. But so did she. He never ceased efforts though, on <em>trying. </em></p><p>Maybe that was the issue?</p><p>He wouldn’t know. Because after Hayley walked away, he never heard of her again, they never saw each other, and that was pretty much how things ended.</p><p>With Katerina he didn’t want to make the same mistakes again, if he could call it that way.</p><p>She had an even busier schedule and that was a barrier. She was seven years younger than he was, and maybe they didn’t want the same things, at least for now?</p><p>He scratched the back of his head and watched as she finished her coffee.</p><p>It was Saturday.</p><p>He didn’t have to work.</p><p>Okay if he had nothing better to do, he would, but not mandatorily.</p><p>“Are you going home?” he asked and she raised a perfect designed eyebrow.</p><p>“Yes. I don’t want Elena to have a fit. Also, she seemed to have something to tell me?” Katherine explained while passing her index finger around the cup’s border.</p><p>“I can drive you. If you want?” the man offered</p><p>Katherine gave him a sheepish corner smile and looked away for the briefest of seconds before facing him again.</p><p>“There’s no need, you’ve done for me plenty already.”</p><p>“Nonsense, Katerina, would be my pleasure. Besides, an opportunity to drive myself somewhere, since I rarely do.”</p><p>“So, you’re going to show me one of your sports’ cars?” she teased, referencing their talk in the car last evening.</p><p>He smirked at her. “Let me know, when you’re ready to leave, okay?” he said as he walked out the room.</p><p>///</p><p>Katherine walked into her and Elena’s house and turned around to close the heavy dark oak door.</p><p>House yes. Because that place didn’t feel like home for a long time now.</p><p>The brunette sighed with the thought. It wasn’t often she allowed herself to think of her parents. She did that – or didn’t in that case - because it was an instantly recipe to sadness. She missed them so much. Even though she left Seattle early in her life to pursue her dreams, it didn’t mean she didn’t love them or wanted distance from her parents.</p><p>She always wanted to feel free, yes. Still nothing made her happier than get home for the holydays and find her sister, parents and deceased dog to celebrate.</p><p>“So, you’ve let out your claws already?” Elena inquired approaching her twin, as Katherine walked out of the foyer into their spacious and full of memories, living room.</p><p>Elena had a playful tone in her sentence, still Katherine scrunched her nose to the line.</p><p>“As you didn’t with Stefan” Katherine pointed out.</p><p>When Elena and Stefan first met, thanks to Caroline, the younger Salvatore had just ended up things with Rebekah Mikaelson.</p><p>Yeah. Elijah’ sister.</p><p>Hopefully she wouldn’t hold a grudge with the Petrova’s countenance.</p><p>Katherine rolled her eyes when she caught herself giving a damn about another’s opinion.</p><p>Elena sat on the spacious couch, her sister following her and sinking onto it, without her sister’s grace.</p><p>“So, what’s of <em>ultimate</em> importance you called me last nigh about?” Kat asked turning her body sideways to fully face her twin.</p><p>“I’m engaged.”</p><p>There was a moment of silence before Katherine’s voice broke it with all force.</p><p>“WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK! OH MY GOD! MY BABE’S GETTING MARRIED!” her voice echoed through the first floor and she jumped up in the couch bouncing.</p><p>“I kinda expected that reaction from Caroline and Bonnie?” Elena commented with raised eyebrows, but a smile gracing her face nonetheless.</p><p>Katherine stared at her with a smirk. “What? I’m your other half, besides I’m happy for you lil’ sis!”</p><p>“I thought you hate me?” Elena jumped in the sofa too and mimicked her sister bouncing.</p><p>“Oh, I do!” Katherine stated and bear hugged her sister.</p><p>“I’m so fucking happy for you, Elena.” She confessed and felt tears collecting behind her eyes.</p><p>She refused to cry, even of happiness and let go of her twin.</p><p>Elena smiled with the gesture. She knew her sister loved her and that their stubbornness took the best of them most times. But there was only the two of them, so she was sure Katerina would be thrilled with the news, she just didn’t expect it was coming in full sisterhood way.</p><p>They sank back onto the sofa and smiled at each other.</p><p>“So, you and Elijah, huh?” Elena raised her perfect designed eyebrow and waited for her sister to elaborate.</p><p>“We kissed. He carpooled me here. That’s all.”</p><p>“That can’t be all, Kat! You’re like Elizabeth Taylor when it comes to men, spill!”</p><p>Katherine shrugged and rolled her eyes facing the coffee table in front of them.  </p><p>“That was <em>all</em> Elena! Bible!”</p><p>“You don’t <em>believe in Bible!”</em></p><p>“For starters, you cannot <em>not</em> believe in Bible, it’s a book. It’s out there for anyone to buy it!” protested the older twin.</p><p>“Whatever! Spill the dirty!”</p><p>“There was no dirty, Elena!” Katherine insisted.</p><p>“Then why were you there?” the straight-haired girl wanted to know.  </p><p>“Why? Can’t I be only friends with a man?”</p><p>“No, not you! Besides, you told me you guys kissed!” exclaimed Elena. “Pretty please?” she had her hands together in plea.</p><p>Katherine took a deep breath.</p><p>She definitely did not want to tell her sister the real motive she had been at Elijah’s.</p><p>“You’re hiding something.” Came the statement from Elena’s mouth. All her playfulness from before was now gone. “What is it?”</p><p>Katherine cursed her twin for knowing her all too well.</p><p>“He forced himself into you?” she questioned her voice almost a whisper.</p><p>Katherine looked at her horrified and shook her head. “God! No! Elena, what are you talking about?”</p><p>Elena let out a breath and spoke “I don’t know, you don’t wanna share Katherine!”</p><p>“I don’t want to share it because it could put you in harms way!” the older one declared and got off the couch, circling the room ‘till she was beside the fireplace.</p><p>Elena stared at her worried.</p><p>“How come?”</p><p>“There’s someone stalking me, Elena. That’s the <em>dirty</em> you wanted!”</p><p>Elena was somewhat paralyzed. She didn’t say a word after Katherine admission, neither moved.</p><p>“Elena?”</p><p>“How long?”</p><p>Katherine sighed heavily and looked away from her spiting image on the sofa across from her.</p><p>“How fucking long, Katerina?” she used her sister birth name to emphasize.</p><p>“Six months or so…”</p><p>“And you’re telling me this now?!” Elena was in no doubt hurt.</p><p>“We don’t tell each other everything Elena!” exclaimed Katherine “And that’s why I didn’t want to tell you! Because you would, as always, overreact!”</p><p>Elena offered her a sarcastic humorless laugh and got up from the sofa.</p><p>“I’m not overreacting Katherine! There’s someone stalking you and taking out your freedom in some way, you should have told me!”</p><p>“Well, now you know!”</p><p>“Yeah, and you only did because I pressured you to do so!”</p><p>Katherine turned away from her, not offering her sister a word back.</p><p>Elena scoffed. “There’s only you and me Kat, mom and dad are gone!” tears started to pool in her chocolate eyes.</p><p>“You think I don’t know that?!” she spat and faced her sister, her eyes burning, her throat suddenly dry.</p><p>“You don’t seem to recall sometimes, because you exclude me from almost everything in your life!” Elena almost screamed the word out.</p><p>Katherine was taken aback. She didn’t know her sister felt this way.</p><p>“You’re being ridiculous!” came her voice in a disposal tone</p><p>Elena sniffed her fresh fallen tears and cleaned them off the way with the back of her hand.</p><p>“You’re so selfish Katherine…”</p><p>“Maybe I am!” her voice was coming out strange to her ears. Was she crying?</p><p>Elena sneered and turned around walking out of the room.</p><p>Katherine faced her sister’s back wide eyed. They have never fought this way. But then again, there was never a subject so sensible.</p><p>The model took a portrait from the nearest shelf. She noticed it was hers and Elena’ sweet sixteen birthday party printed in that photo.</p><p>At that time Katherine was away from home for a year, yet she returned to Seattle to celebrate with her few minutes younger twin.</p><p>She felt the tears running freely now and threw the object at the opposite wall with all her might.</p><p>Life was so screwed up.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So? I had an idea for some Kalijah drabbles! And I need you guys help on that! Could you guys, please, send me some prompts, so I can go from there? I’m also invested on sonfics using the tunes you can find on my Kalijah playloist on Spotify, besides that, there’s this amazing story you just read! <br/>Lemme know what are your thoughts! Xx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>